Demon Fox Chronicles
by Darkness567
Summary: This is the first attempt at my writing skills. Pleae let me know how you feel..


_Chapter 1 the Demon_

_Hi my name is Drew the story I'm going to tell you is not a happy story. Well my story starts like this a normal boy going to school although I thought. What I found out is that I have a fox demon in me. I can also talk to him plus every time I use him I turn into a thing with claws and fangs. I get extreme power it feels good but I also get out of control. One time I got so out of control I got a tail and ears. But one day I found out that I'm not the only one with that gift my three brothers are also the same. Danny a boy with a beast, Jake a boy that can control a snake within him and last but not least my other brother Spencer; he's kind of like me he has a wolf demon power. One day we got board and wanted to brawl each other but what we found out is that Danny was starting to get his second stage in beast mode. He got so out of control I almost couldn't stop him. Until I couldn't take it anymore my second stage came out. You know the one with the tail and ears. Plus Danny got his second stage he was like a pterodactyl you know the wings and beak. We were both so powerful we almost destroyed each other. But after awhile we stopped because it ended in a draw. Once we recovered Jake wanted to fight me and I said yes. It was one on one fox vs. snake who would win. As I was about to fight Jake he said to me Drew I'm not holding back and I said me neither. At that time we were serious. So then I saw that my fox was getting tired so I switched to my Demon eye but Jake was confused because they have never saw me in this mode before so he said are you sure about this and I said yes now bring it on. Once we fought we got so tired our powers quit for now. So we took a rest for a while. After we where rested Spencer wanted to fight and I said okay bring it on me and fox into the second stage again then Spencer got nervous so he gave it all he had then sure enough he got his second stage. He was like the same as me he got a tail and ears to. Then when that happened Jake got mad and disappointed so he said to Spencer I want to fight you. But once Jake was about to fight he felt a sudden burst of power at that moment he knew what to do he focused his power then he got the second stage on his snake. He looked like he had the body of a snake and the head of a human. Then when they clashed their powers went away for a moment. They got so tired they collapsed for a moment. When they came to they were back to normal. Then when they came to they asked who won. Then I and Danny said it was a tie. You both passed out together. Suddenly a man with a cape shows up wanting to fight me he said I want Drew's nine tailed fox spirit I looked at him and say no way. Then he said I guess I am going to have to take it from you by force and I said just try it. So after that he pulls out his glove and I said what that is for he said to suck the nine tailed power out of you. And I said just try it. So he ran at me with the glove he missed the first try. But the second try he got me he sucked my energy away from me. Once he did that he got stronger. I wondered how I was going to defeat him. Then I remembered he's no match for the Demon lightning. I did the hand sign then a ball of lightning shot out of my palm. Suddenly I struck at him and it looked as so many bolts of electricity went through his body suddenly he was dead. As I moved on with my adventure I felt my head hurting I thought for a moment there must be a spirit nearby. Sure enough I was right. It was an old man walking along the edge. I asked him and said you know you're dead right. Suddenly he turned around and looked at me and then roared. I said that's not a good sign suddenly he attacked me. But I dodged him and gave him one good round house kick to the head. Then his neck went back and he then snapped it back in place. I thought that it was the creepiest thing ever. Then more of those things showed up I didn't know how to deal with them. I thought I was done for now and then I remembered the teleportation move. So I used it and teleported to a safer place which was back with my brothers. Once I got there I told them about everything. After my trip I relaxed at home with them. Meanwhile I trained and got stronger I would be able to beat anyone. Then the next day a guy came wanted a fight and I said sure if you're able to keep up! We spared each other for a while but I beat him. Suddenly a man with a sword came and started attacking out of nowhere I had to stop him no matter what. After he started attacking I knew I had to get my family to safety because if they got hurt I don't know what I'd do. So I got them to safety and said Danny' Spencer' Jake it looks like I will need your help on this one and they asked why? Because I don't think I'll be able to beat him alone and I'm going to need your help to beat him. They said when we start now. We all went after him and started attacking him but our moves weren't working. I was getting mad and couldn't take it anymore. I got my fox out and went to my second stage but then stopped and went back to normal. The guy said'' what happened out of power? All of a sudden a burst of power rushed out and I never felt this power before. I started growing my claws and fangs plus I felt my ears growing and they got longer and longer and my tail grew 4 instead of one. I knew this was my third stage. The man with the sword was getting scared. He froze and couldn't move so I said in my demon voice are you scared of me. I came at him with my claws and a big growl. My claw went right through his stomach then I pulled my claws out with both hands and put my left hand on my fist and yanked hard. The swordsman fell to the ground and I turned back to normal. My family was safe and I finally won! And then went back inside and my mom asked if I was alright and I said yes. I'm just glad you are all safe and the battle is over. I guess not much left to do but more training._

_Chapter 2 the darkness mark_

_As I trained on I got stronger after words a man with black long hair came he had a sword with menacing yellow eyes. I said who are you and he said my name is Disso. I said Disso huh. He said want to fight. I said sure bring it on. He rushed at me with his sword but I dodged but then it looked like he got behind me and he kicked my back leg it hurt so bad I fell on my knees. After words Disso was doing a hand signs I didn't know what was going to happen then suddenly he just touched my neck and I felt pain. I screamed so loud it hurt so badly. After that he fled I finally didn't feel pain and got up. I went back to my house went in the bathroom looked at my neck I saw a mark on my neck. I didn't know what to do I didn't know what it was going to do. But then it started hurting again but it was worse than before this time I saw symbol marks on my face. It felt good like a big burst of power. Suddenly I saw a man he was coming after me I said you fool I picked him up by the throat he looked at me and said what are you. I said I'm your worst nightmare I squeezed his throat and he died. After that the marks went away. I went back to normal it was a little fuzzy after that because I didn't remember after the marks went away. I was glad it went away I felt better at least for now. Afterword's I relaxed but I had to figure out how to control the darkness mark before using it of course how I was going to do that I had no idea. But I have an idea if I sit and focus I might be able to control it so I sat on the floor and focused my neck started hurting again I saw symbol marks on my face but I wasn't going to let it control me again. So I focused and suddenly the symbol marks started to go away. I couldn't believe I controlled it I really did it. Now I just had to learn how to use it properly but how could I do that. Help I heard so I went over and checked it out a guy was getting ganged up on me had to do something so I went over and said,"hey stop ganging up on him." They said what you are going to do about it. I said I'll show you I used the darkness mark they looked freaked out I said surprised they said what are you I said I'm your worst nightmare. I ran at them I was so fast I grabbed one by the neck and broke it. The other guy was so scared he couldn't move I got behind him and grabbed both his arms put my foot on his back and snapped his arms. I killed both then I turned back to normal and said this power is amazing. Afterword's I somehow met back up with Disso he asked me how do the darkness mark you still in pain? I said no I've controlled it now he said that's pretty amazing boy I said yes. He said to bad it won't help you now I said why then he disappeared I said where did he go he suddenly got behind me I said oh no then he disappeared I said what was the point of that I said then he reappeared in front of me then I said what is this a magic trick. Then he said no a distraction I said a distraction what do you mean but then I noticed he was doing the darkness mark hand sign I said why are you doing that hand sign he said you'll see. Once he was done he touched his arm then he said yes I feel the darkness mark then symbol marks started to go on his face and arm he said I feel the power then I said this is bad. I have to stop him and fast so I used my darkness mark and I said bring it on he said with pleasure so we ran at each other I gave the first punch but I missed then he swung at me he missed are you even trying Disso I said he said no then he told me Drew the power feels good doesn't it I said yes but why do you ask he said no reason I just wondered why are you feeling the same power possibly I don't know I might. But I don't know I said Disso said lets fight then I said do you want to use the darkness mark he said yes well we started to use the darkness mark but then suddenly my marks went away I said what's the matter with my darkness mark I thought then suddenly black marks went all over my body I was so surprised my back started to hurt then suddenly wings started to grow on my back they were like bat wings. Disso was so shocked he said what are you how did you do that he said. I said all I had to do is feel the power within me I said. Then I rushed at him he dodged it somehow then he focused really hard and he started to get red skin and horns on his head plus he grew red wings he looked like a devil thing he was somewhat like me but I was more like a bat thing. We both flew up in the air then we started to fight each other it was very tense I didn't know who was going to win then we saw that are powers were fading away then suddenly they did. My wings were gone so was his. I didn't understand that but I think with so much power we had our powers fade away. I felt really tired and I could tell that he was to then suddenly a man showed up in a puff of smoke he said Disso come with me I said why do you need Disso. He said his darkness mark ability will be useful to me I said what do you mean. He said well if Disso comes with me he will be able to beat you so what do you say Disso he said sure so suddenly they disappeared. I don't know what he said about defeating me. Orwell I guess I'm going to have to find out. Meanwhile Disso my name is Tazuna I understand that you want to kill Drew he said how you know. Tazuna said I've been watching you and Drew fight each other for a while and I think with my help and some others we can kill the boy what do you say Disso yeah let's do it. Good but we will need just more than the two of us if we want to beat Drew. What do you mean said Disso? I mean Tazuna said we will be able to kill him better if we have an entire team with us he won't be able to stand a chance."Hey Drew, yeah Spence I heard Disso and Tazuna are making a darkness mark team to defeat you," what! are you serious?" yeah said Spencer" how are you going to defeat them?" he said." I said I don't know unless you Danny and Jake help me". Spence said why I said because I need your help again but Spence said no thanks I'm leaving. I said okay. Then Spence said ask Danny and Jake they might help you. I said okay. I left and met up with Danny and Jake. I asked them the same question and they said no.'' I asked'' why won't you help me'', they said because we can't. I told them that was not a good answer but o.k. So I left and thought how am I going to defeat Disso and Tazuna's team? I don't even have a team to back me up so how am I going to beat them? I can't win. But then I started to think to myself I have two powers a Demon fox and my darkness mark what if I joined both those powers together. Then I could have maximum power and I could beat Disso and Tazuna at the same time that's awesome but one problem I thought. Will I be able to master it before they get their team ready I guess I will have to get started? So I went nine tailed fox then I at the same time went darkness mark I looked like a phantom thing with claws and red eyes also my dark power I had marks all over my body. I also pushed myself once I did that I went two on both. I had a tail and ears and my wings and black marks all over my body. I felt so much power it went to the roof it felt so good ouch my I thought I have to shut it down I said so I did. I guess I have to control it better before I use it. I have an idea on how to control it I will combine both red and black energy together so I did. My body was acting strange but then black energy was all around me. I said this feels awesome so then I shut that down and now I was ready to transform again. So I went second stage together my wings and black marks plus my tail and ears I felt maximum power but it felt different like I have controlled it. I think I did it I really did it I couldn't believe it I did it. Know I want to try to do it separately so I started to transform into my demon but it did the same thing. So I tried doing it with my darkness mark separately but it did the same thing. This is going to be harder than I thought I said. Meanwhile Disso and Tazuna were looking for members when they came across a dead guy Tazuna said Disso should we take care of him. Wait Disso said he could help us and Tazuna said how is he going to help us. Disso said do you know anybody named Drew he yelled yes good said Disso. Then they looked for more members. When they were looking they found two people at once and they were fighting. Then Disso and Tazuna said. Why would you want to fight each other when you could team up with us and beat this kid? They said sure why not so they teamed up with Disso and Tazuna. Tazuna said' is our team ready? Yes said Disso. They were all ready to take Drew down. Meanwhile I can't believe it but I can't give up. I used both my powers but it wasn't working so I focused more and somehow they split. I started with nine – tailed and it worked so then I tried darkness mark and it worked also. Now I was ready to take Disso and Tazuna down. They both thought I could not do it and I said'' We found more people to help and the dead guy you once fought. Then along came the duo Socks and Toshiba and they were ready to help. Suddenly when they ran at me I dodged Tazuna and Disso but Socks and Toshiba got behind me and pushed me to the back. I fell to the ground and felt so much pain but I got up just in time. Then Tazuna came at me and I kicked him in the stomach and he fell. But what I didn't realize Disso was behind me ready to stab me but I ducked and he missed. They all regrouped again and I said I'm going to kill you. They said go ahead and try. I went nine tailed plus darkness mark. And then I said you're all finished and they were very nervous. I first went after Disso grabbing him by the neck and choking him. I finally killed him. Then I went after Tazuna and I broke both his arms and snapped his neck and he was dead. But the worst part was my fusion was gone and Socks and Toshiba and the dead guy took advantage of that and came after me. I thought I was dead and then all of a sudden I jumped up and over them while grabbing socks face and broke his neck. Now the only ones left were Toshiba and the dead guy. But I was getting tired. It was time to finish this. They both ran at me and I ducked and grabbed Toshiba and spun him around and punched him in the stomach. Then after that I saw Disso's sword and I grabbed it and stabbed him and he was dead. There was only one man left and that was the dead guy. He ran at me and I ducked and kicked him in the back. He turned and ran at me again and grabbed me by the neck and picked me up. I felt so much pain but luckily was able to swing my legs and kick him in the stomach. He fell so I ran and kicked him in the head and it flew off finally he was dead also. I won but I thought is he really dead so I looked closer and he was. I beat everyone and was so tired I could barely move. As I was sitting there alone a man in a robe came up to me and said come with me and I'll explain everything. Then another man came and said no come with me and joins me._

_Chapter 3 senjue reaper_

_Who are you guys my name is captain Toshiro and I'm what you call a senjue reaper and my name is Aizon I'm what you call an Espad. So what I'm getting at is that both of you want me to join one of you. That's right so who's it going to be I guess it will have to be a senjue reaper with Toshiro. Good Toshiro said Aizon said fine if that's the way you want it I guess were enemy's from now on. I said guess so captain Toshiro said were out of here. Once we left I said wear are we going and he said to the senjue society and I asked what's the senjue society and he said you will find out. When we got there, I saw a big tower. When we got inside I saw four people just like captain Toshiro. They all wore the same outfit a black robe and I asked them how I wear one they told me you first have to learn how to control your spiritual power then I said spiritual power? Captain Toshiro started to explain spiritual power is An essence that is inside of you get it its like when you first met us you felt a power didn't you and well yeah. That's what spiritual power is said captain Toshiro. How do I control my spiritual power I asked and Toshiro said easy just watch me he took his sword out and swung it then a wave of energy came out. I said that's awesome let me try so I got my sword and swung it but nothing happened I said what then Toshiro said it will take some time don't worry you will get it. So I tried again and I swung my sword and still nothing happened I was getting mad. But I could not give up and I swung my sword again and then a wave of energy came out. I did it I controlled my spiritual energy. But I think I'm going to call that move kitosai ten show. Soon I returned back to see captain Toshiro I told him that I controlled my spiritual energy and he said great. He told me to give a demonstration, and I said sure. So I got my sword out and said this is how I do it I swung my sword and said kitosai ten shows then the wave of energy came out and hit the wall and it broke. Captain Toshiro said great job you controlled your spiritual energy very nicely and I said thanks. What do I do now captain I said he said try this robe on and I said sure so I tried it on it fits perfect I said. Captain Toshiro said perfect then suddenly another guy from the senjue society came and said Captain Toshiro an a rancor has been spotted. Captain Toshiro said to me Drew do you want to help yeah sure so I went with them and this thing was huge. This thing was bigger than a house I said how we are going to beat this thing I said. Captain Toshiro told me use your kitosai ten show he said. Then I said are you crazy that attack is not going to do anything. He said just trust me he said all right then I said kitosai ten shows it hit him that attack had some affect I said. He came at me Drew look out said captain Toshiro wow that was close I said. Time to finish this kitosai ten show it hit him but it just made him madder. I have an idea kitosai ten show I said but instead of releasing it I held it in. Then when the time was right I let it out and then it got bigger. When it reached him it tore his arm off it actually fell to the ground. Now I have to take care of his head let me do that said captain Toshiro. I said okay what you are going to do you'll see he said. He started put his hand together and just like that the rancor started to melt. After words he was gone then captain Toshiro said lets go I said wait hold up what did you do back their I said. He said I made him disappear then I said but how then he told me it's a special ability I can do I can make people melt. I looked at him and said cool but what we do now I said captain Toshiro said we go back to the senjue society. I asked him what and he said to give them our report on the rancor we saw today. I said okay lets hit it so we got to the senjue society and gave them our report captain Toshiro said Drew I want you to meet another person in here her name is Lilly she is a senjue reaper just like me and you. I said okay cool so Lilly that's cool you're a senjue reaper to. Yeah so you're the Drew I have heard about. What I said Toshiro has told me that you're pretty powerful yeah I said. Then suddenly a rancor appeared it wasn't as big as that last one I fought. Then Lilly said Drew I want to see how strong you are I said okay. Then I got my sword out and said I'll show you how strong I am. So I went after the rancor and used my kitosai ten show it hit him and split him in two I said was that it. Lilly said very impressive Drew you killed him that fast I said yeah apparently he wasn't that strong. Suddenly an espad came to me and Lilly looked at him I said who are you Lilly said care full Drew he's an espada. I said what he is how do you know look at his outfit I looked at his out outfit Lilly was right he is an espada. I thought if he's an espada we have to take him out right Lilly she said yes. All right how are we going to do this I thought then suddenly he came at us and said you die senjue reapers. That was scary I almost didn't dodge him quick enough Lilly how are we going to win. Suddenly she was thinking maybe we can hit him with one of our attacks I said okay I guess here goes then I hit him with my kitosai ten show he went back but it looks like it barely did anything. Then Lilly said that's not good then the espada said is that the best you got. I said how are we going to beat him then I remembered that move that captain Toshiro did that day. Let's see I thought time to remember then I was starting to think then I said that's right I put my hands together. I started to focus then suddenly he came at me but then he stopped suddenly he said I feel burning. I said I did it I'm melting him then he said it really burns agog I'm melting you brat he said. Hew you die now I said then when he was getting down to nothing another espada came and said you killed him then I said who are you my name is Dordogne he said. I said Dordogne huh so your one of the Espada to just like Aizon he said yeah but then Lilly said Drew we should get out of here I said why then she said were to weak in our condition from our last battle. I said fine I guess I'll have to agree with you on that one so let's get out of here Lilly. We left shortly then we went back to the senjue society to rest up. As I was resting up I met someone else from senjue society he was a senjue reaper to he said my name is Reggie hi Reggie I'm Drew I said. As we were talking I saw captain Toshiro again I said hey captain he said he Drew how have you been. I said I've been well then Reggie said captain you know Drew yeah he said then he said we used to fight rancor together then Reggie said you did. Captain Toshiro said yes Drew remember the time we fought that huge rancor oh yeah I said that thing was big. Suddenly Lilly came and said guys a rancor is here captain Toshiro said team up with Reggie Drew I said okay then I said let's go Reggie right he said. Once we got there we saw the rancor it was pretty big I said can you handle it Reggie he said sure I can all right I said then suddenly its arms stretched out look out Reggie I said he dodged it that was close I thought. Then I said Reggie you all right he said yeah. Okay time to take this thing out kitosai ten shows it hit him then it blew its arm off then it yelled in pain. I did it I said now time to finish it I jumped up and sliced it in half then I said I did it Reggie came over and said you won yeah I said then Reggie said let's go back to the senjue society okay I said. We went back to the senjue society and gave them our report. Then I talked to captain Toshiro suddenly Lilly came and said captain an espada captain Toshiro said Drew let's go I said all right. We got going once we saw the espada we asked what's your name and he said my name is Izuna I said Izuna huh well then let's go. Then captain Toshiro said Drew be care full we don't know what he's capable of. I know don't worry I'll be care full I promise okay captain said. Izuna is it well let's get started I said suddenly he came at me really fast luckily I took my sword out to dodge it. It was a close one I thought your fast Izuna I said to him but all he did was look at me. I said not a talker huh that's all right well just fight then. Suddenly he came at me really fast again this time I couldn't dodge it oh no I thought then he punched me in the gut. I felt so much pain then he got his sword out I thought I was finished but I dodged him in time. I have to finish this so I used my kitosai ten show it hit him and took his arm off. He screamed in pain now I thought with the little strength I had left I ran at him and stabbed him. I think I killed him I thought I took my sword out of him then suddenly he fell I did it I said. Captain Toshiro came and said Drew are you all right I saw what happened. I said Captain I beat him I beat Izuna then captain looked over I see that he said. Then we went back to the senjue society to rest up captain said you stay their Drew and rest up. Suddenly an espada came and said I need to fight Drew he said then captain said sorry you aren't going to get that chance today. If I have to go through you to get to Drew I will so be it captain said. But before we fight I'm forgetting my manners the espada said my name is Rizzo he said then I started to look at him and think Rizzo huh. Suddenly he disappeared I said where did he go then he appeared right in front of me he was about to swing at me. Then captain Toshiro blocked it for me I said captain why did you do that for me then he said because we are friends. I said friends that are right we are friends and we do this together no matter what. Suddenly Aizon appeared and said lets go Rizzo then I said were you going and he said home senjue reaper back to losnochess I said I don't think so. Then captain Toshiro said time for us to go back as well. I said back to the senjue society right yes he said well we were heading back when we ran into a rancor we said great but we have to kill it so we went after the rancor but when we did it somehow multiplied itself I said this is bad how are we going to kill it now captain he said I don't know. I thought for a minute and I said I have an idea okay their big right captain said yeah then I said how about we make them go against each other. Then captain said how are we going to do that I said easy like this hey down hear you big bruits I bet you couldn't kill me I said Captain said are you crazy I said just watch. They looked at me and said we can kill you then I said yeah probably but who is stronger. They looked at each other and said I am no I am now let's get out of here captain Toshiro said right. So we were walking to the senjue society and then after a while we made it there. I said captain we did it he said yeah we did after all huh I said yeah then captain Toshiro said how you would like to go on a training trip with me I said really. Then captain said I would like to teach you a new technique really cool I said then get ready to train._

_Chapter 4 Bondkai_

_As I was going on my training trip with Captain Toshiro we met up with a rancor. I said captain let's go but then he said wait Drew I'll show you the move I want to show you. I said okay how do you do it get your sword out he said okay it's out what now Captain. Captain Toshiro started to explain now Drew raise your sword like your pointing at him okay I said. I did what captain said then captain said say kitosai Bondkai okay I said here goes kitosai Bondkai suddenly I felt a massive burst of power. I felt good I thought so this is Bondkai I'm faster than before I said then I said you're dead rancor. I came at it and killed it. I won I said the Captain Toshiro said you beat it with your Bondkai then I said I guess I did. Captain said let's go back to the senjue society I said okay so my training is complete Captain he said yes it is. All right back to the senjue society let's get moving said captain okay I said once we got back from our trip I talked to Lilly. Lilly said you got stronger huh I said yeah then she said how about you show me I said sure but how then another senjue reaper came and said a rancor. I guess I can show you how strong I have gotten. I wonder how big it is as we got there we saw I said it's huge. Lilly said are you going to show me how strong you have gotten I said yeah watch this kitosai Bondkai. Once I used my Bondkai I got stronger than I went after the rancor and said you're dead. Now I will use my new move Bondkai mode giant kitosai ten shows as it was charging up the rancor got closer than I said this is it I released it and it hit him. Arghr he yelled no I can't die from a senjue reaper no hah I beat you rancor. I'm not losing to you sorry I said you have already lost kitosai ten show suddenly it split him in two. Lilly said Drew you won I said yeah are we going back to the senjue society now she said yes but then we got held up and the person who appeared was Rizzo then Lilly said whose this. I said this is Rizzo she said Rizzo yeah I said you don't know him. Well Drew don't we have a score to settle from the last time Rizzo said. I said yeah I guess we do Rizzo Drew you don't have to do this Lilly said. Huh don't worry Lilly I won't lose this time I promise. Well Drew how about we get started already Rizzo said fine by me so I took my sword out and got ready. Suddenly Rizzo ran at me and I said how about this kitosai ten show but somehow he dodged it. Then Rizzo said now it's my turn this is my greatest attack comrayseto somehow he was able to use just his hand. I said what is that move then he said this move will blow you away Drew suddenly he got up to me but then he stopped and teleported I said where did he go. Suddenly he teleported to Lilly I said no then he released it struck Lilly then she collapsed on the ground. Once the smoke was gone I saw Lilly on the ground I went over to check if she was okay I Lilly are you okay. Rizzo said she's dead senjue reaper I said no she can't be dead she just can't be Rizzo said believe what you want senjue reaper your friend is dead. I said where are you going home he said no get back here and fix what you have done Rizzo. I can't he said then he said see yah Drew. As I sit there with my fallen friend I think to blame myself for this. Meanwhile captain Drew and Lilly have not reported back yet do we send out a search party. No captain Toshiro said ill look for them yes sir the other senjue reaper said. I can't believe I let you die Lilly I said but I guess I have to get going I'm sorry good-bye. As I left going back to the senjue society I ran into a rancor I don't have time for this. He roared at me and said you're going to die senjue reaper then I said I'm not in the mood now so unless you don't want to die get out of my way. But then he just roared and came at me I said fine have it your way kitosai ten show I split him in half. I kept moving on to the senjue society then I finally got their I saw captain Toshiro and I said Lilly is dead captain. He said yeah I know it's a shame then I said yeah but Rizzo is going to pay for what he did. Yeah said captain Toshiro but not now so don't get so worked up. I said why shouldn't I he killed Lilly doesn't that mean anything to you she was my friend and I watched her die. Drew she was my friend to I'm just saying you can't let it get to you all right yeah your right captain thanks I said then he said for what I said for being there for me. Awe how touching to friends what I said whose there have you forgotten about us already. Wait a minute its Rizzo and Aizon what are they doing here I thought. Aizon said are you wondering what we are doing here. I said what are you doing here they said to kill the both of you then I said well good luck trying because I'm not going anywhere. Well you want to do this captain and he said sure I do all right then I got Rizzo and you take Aizon got it captain Toshiro said. Let's go your mine Rizzo I don't think so Drew we swung at each other and collided. Rizzo said I've been waiting for this I finally get to kill you. I said well you're going to have to keep waiting because you're the one that will die. Meanwhile your good Toshiro but not good a nuff then captain Toshiro said what do you mean. I mean I have a move that will finish you Aizon said comrayseto I looked over and said no then Rizzo said don't take your eyes of me. I pushed Rizzo out-of-the-way and ran to captain Toshiro I got in front of him and pushed him out-of-the-way. Suddenly the blast hit me I felt so much pain I felt myself fall back then I said no and hit the ground. Captain Toshiro turned and looked at me on the ground he was so mad he said you hurt my friend I'm going to kill you Aizon he put his hands together and focused. Suddenly Aizon saw his hand melting he what are you doing to me I'm melting you captain Toshiro. Suddenly in minutes Aizon melted and Toshiro said your next Rizzo. Once I finally came to I said Rizzo's mine Captain Toshiro looked over and said you're all right. I said yeah I am now let me deal with Rizzo he said Drew your fine yeah I said. Rizzo lets finish this I said and he said fine by me this time I'll finish you once and for all I said. Giant kitosai ten show this is my greatest move I said I started to build all my energy up then I swung my sword. I did it I made my giant kitosai ten show no I can't block that Rizzo said no suddenly it hit him. I did it I said I beat Rizzo I looked over and said captain you okay and he said yes. We beat them captain yeah we did he said Drew let's go back to the senjue society yes sir I said. Meanwhile are you sure you have to go Drew yeah I said I haven't seen my family in a while captain. Okay but come visit any time sure I said. I'll miss you captain I will to he said well this is good-by my friend yeah I said. As I leave captain Toshiro I wonder about my family I wonder what's on the other side._

_Chapter 5 A heroes' end_

_As I traveled on towards my family I wondered what they were doing I mean I haven't seen them in two years. I wonder if they will be happy to see me I mean the last time I saw them was when I asked for there help I wonder. Meanwhile Danny go right ha okay Jake your turn gotcha Danny ha Spence now right ha now Drew. Oh that's right he's not here Spence were you thinking of Drew again yeah. I was Spencer said its okay said Dan I was to me to Jake said. Meanwhile yeah I'm almost there just a little further I'll be home soon guys. I don't think so what whose their wait who are you. Oh you don't know me but I knew Aizon that means you killed him Drew I see. I guess I will have to kill you to Ill make this fast Bondkai mode giant kitosai ten show. What no it can't bee I can't lose to a boy like no hah I won. I guess now I get to head home now let's see where I am aha I'm in my town now I have to just take a right and I'm home. When I got their I stopped and paused then I said this place brings back memories. I went inside I yelled is anyone their Then I thought I guess no one is home at the moment. Suddenly I heard the door open so I had to hide. I think that training was intense you said it Dan yeah me to I think we should relax. I think we should have a welcome home battle what do you think guys. Whose their you sound like my brother Drew yeah who is it. I guess I could come out now hi brothers I don't believe it it's Drew after all this time he came back Danny said. Drew you came back Jack said I can't believe you came back. Spence said I knew you would come back I just knew it. I guess you guys are happy to see me I take it I said. Danny asks where you got the sword I said I got it from the senjue society. Danny said oh I see that's cool. Drew that welcome home battle you wanted I think we should do it Danny said. I think we should Jake said then we all agreed. I said alright here we go get ready lets fight. I'm coming at you all now fire style fire-ball jutsu boom oh wow Drew's spitting fire amazing oh no. I have to move Dan said whoosh that was close he said. I guess you were able to dodge my jutsu Dan impressive. I have a little trick of my own Drew this is my jutsu water style water ball jutsu splash wow Dan spit out water oh no its too fast swoosh darn. I guess I got you Drew yeah I guess you did good job you have really gotten stronger. I know so have you Drew the way you used that fire-ball jutsu was amazing I didn't know if I was going to dodge it or not. I guess I want to fight you now Jake see if you have improved at all okay Jake said. I guess we can start I said all right Jake said hear I go snake rap sip. I'm tied up I said amazing he can use his demon snake to attack. I have an idea to break free I could use my Demon eye to break free. I guess hear I go Demon eyes activate now my eyes are red now Demon eye hah boom. Suddenly what he broke free what hah punch darn? I guess I win Jake how did you do that Drew Jake said you beat me with an ultimate attack. I said yeah that's the idea that's what my Demon eyes can do. I guess it's your turn now Spence yeah Drew I want to show you my new power. I said fine bring it on okay he said watch this water demon hah your going down I don't think so I said hears my other power. I guess I'll show you my darkness mark hahaha now bring it. Drew ill take you down I don't think so my brother whoosh what Drew got behind me no. I can't lose I won Spencer darn Drew your good yeah I know. I guess we have all gotten stronger since then huh guys yeah Drew. Suddenly hey kids yeah what you want I said. They said we want to fight you a two on two match how about it. I said sure hey Dan team up with me he said okay I have more to show you Drew. I said all right then they said get ready hah Drew look out Dan said. Oh no whoosh that was close all right Drew I'll show you my new technique hah beast ball you die boom. I ohm know that kid got me I said wow that obliterated him Dan how did you learn a move like that. I guess you forgot about me kid oh no whoosh I dodged it in time Dan I'll show you my best move hah get ready Demon lightning zip hah you die oh no he said hah tweet oh no tweet I won. Drew you won that lightning move that's amazing I know I said and your beast ball it's awesome. I guess we beat them Dan yeah Drew I think that guy was an Akashi so Dan you know about the Akashi yeah he said I have heard of them so have I Dan he had a black robe with red clouds on he probably was an Akashi. I bet your right Drew we will have to stay sharp. Meanwhile I guess we lost an Akashi member but no worry we will take those brats out now Hitachi 'Hisami I want you to go after Drew and his brothers and take them down right understood. Meanwhile what was with that guy Drew I don't know Dan but whoever they are they better watch it. I wonder where that Drew person is ah I guess we found him hey are you Drew yeah but who wants to know wait you're the Akashi aren't you yes I guess we are. I want to know what are you doing hear our orders is to kill you oh really I would like to see you try Drew there you are what's going on. I will tell you these guys are one of the Akashi what really I guess we will have to take them down. I guess your right Dan let's go Dan ill take Hitachi you get Hisami right whoosh all right you ready Hitachi Demon eye. I guess you have the Demon eye. Yeah I guess so but can you stand the heat fire style fire ball jutsu boom. I guess I'll do the same Drew get ready Hisami water style water ball jutsu now Hisami dodge them got it Hitachi whoosh. Darn I guess they dodged those Dan lets use the Demon lightning– beast ball got it. I guess here goes hah Demon lightning tweet now Dan right beast ball swirl hah whoosh Hitachi Hisami we are pulling out right. I can't stop no boom arch are you all right Dan yeah what about you yeah Dan I'm fine. Meanwhile so what was the report Hitachi Hisami well they were strong ah I see I think we should have one of them join us I think it should be Drew he has the Demon eyes after all right Hitachi yeah I see well Drew it is. You all right Dan yeah Drew I'm fine oh good that was some blow huh Dan yeah it was I think we should go right. Go but I just got here whose there oh you guys don't remember me well in that case hi. What whose there oh you guys don't remember me well you should look closely. I don't believe this it's Hitachi oh Drew you are right it is Hitachi. I guess Dan we will have to take him out right Drew. I guess let's go Dan hah yeah hah punch grog agar o man Drew he's tuff. I guess your right but I'll take him out Demon lightning tweet hah grab pull huh what snapped. Drew oh no don't worry I'll take him out no Dan hell get you two don't worry beast ball boom agar no whoosh. I can't believe that brat hit me Hitachi are you all right yeah Hisami I'm fine let's go oh no you don't Dan forget it. I guess your right Drew lets head home yeah Dan oh aghr whoosh plop Drew oh man oh he's okay just past out. Meanwhile where am I owe Drew I didn't know if you were going to wake up or not am I home yup where's Dan oh he's outside hm. I thought to myself Dan how could you beat them and I couldn't hm. I guess I'm getting up but Drew you know I'm fine Jake oh okay. I guess I'm going to find Dan oh I found you Dan all right I want a fight. I but Drew no buts let's go okay fine since you're so eager let's go._

_Chapter 6 Darkness_

_It's time to fight Dan but Drew nothing I want to see how strong you are. Well okay Dan said if that's how you want it bring it on. I said with pleasure hah can you keep up with me take this hah punch. Owe man Drew is fast he was never this fast before what's up. I guess I will have to get faster to hey Drew hmm punch a good punch Dan. I guess I'll have to take you down now Demon lightning what that move I see now beast ball hah take this Dan right back at you Drew. Ill destroys you I will send you into an oblivion .no stop Spence Jake we said can't stop damn. What's going on Fish said I think it's a little late for a fight Drew whoosh. As I was thinking Dan how far were you darn? Meanwhile I'm out of here. Drew where are you going huh I'm going to the Akashi. What I can't let you do that. Huh sorry Jake no boom. The next morning Dan Spencer what Jake its Drew he left what where Dan said Jake said he's going to the Akashi what no. Jake are you sure yeah that's what he said Oman which way was he going Jake said huh left I think. All right lets head out don't worry Drew I'm coming. Meanwhile so you're Drew we have heard about yeah so you're the Akashi I have been hearing about yeah. So Drew before we escort you if you don't remember my name is Hisami and my name is Hitachi and my name is Deidra. Suddenly Drew you're not going anywhere go ill stall them Hisami said guys go ill stay okay Spencer. Drew move got it Hitachi whoosh I won't let you go Dan said. We got you now Drew Hitachi get going ill stall them okay Hitachi said now we have to deal with this guy Jake said go Dan I will deal with these guys you two you're not going anywhere either Jake Dan said. Meanwhile Drew whoosh hey what's up Dan Drew why Drew why. It's simple really I have my own goals and no one is going to tell me what path to be on but I will tell you this my days of being with you guys is over. I can't let you do that I'll take you by force if I have to. Bring it on. Meanwhile you think you're a match for me boy we'll see. I have to tell you something by the way your Spencer right yeah well your brother told me a lot about you your quiet extraordinary. I guess but how so well you being a water demon but you will still die. Meanwhile we will finish what we started Dan hah fin Drew hah take this punch. I guess I have to take you down Dan hah Demon lightning so that's how it is Drew fine Beast ball. Dan I will take you down hah bam hah Dan Drew boom whoosh. Huh I can't believe he was able to counter my Demon lightning and at its full power you loser. Drew you I can't believe you really want to kill me Drew. We could hit each other with Beast ball and Demon lightning again no that would be pointless will just cancel each other out. I could use the darkness mark and then I will hit him with Demon lightning. I guess you know what they say don't you Danny when two people are strong enough their able to read each other's thoughts but well do you know my thoughts do you know what's on my mind. Now fir style phoenix flower jutsu oh no I have to dodge it whoosh rah hah got you Dan now time to pick you up. I can't Drew you where my brother. I don't need to go fists with you it's not insignificant to me you where my closest brother. I don't know why Drew but I can't let someone like you go to the Akashi I won't let it happen burst whoosh crunch owe my hand Dan that gray chakra it can't be the beast. I have had enough of this are you Dan. I am your brother and if you can't see that I will have to take you down and show you Drew hah whoosh punch cough punch whoosh. I whoa he's fast where did he go ache my feet he's under me he grabbed my feet whoosh boom. Now Drew get up because if you don't come to your senses I will just drag you back home so get up. Arch get from me push whoosh huh why Dan why would you go so far for me I don't understand Drew because for me you're my brother and I will do anything I can to stop you no matter what rah Dan he. Rah I will take you down rah Dan he's transforming into his beast second state. I will stop you no matter what whoosh rah. Danny your wings and beak if that's how it is I will just have to break that bond my darkness mark crunch whoosh my wings and these black marks I guess bring it on. I will take you down Drew. I don't think so Danny rah punch slash whoosh boom. I say we end this Danny this battle and all the battles till now black Demon lightning. Ultimate beast ball. Rah Danny Drew hah clash boom silence Danny I pitter patter I whoosh made it to the Akashi hide out. Danny I know you put up a good fight Drew. Meanwhile I guess we can put you in the Akashi now Drew. I guess so hm._

_Chapter 7 Akashi_

_Now that I am in the Akashi what's my first mission well we have to get your robe and you will have a partner. A partner huh okay that sounds fine but who is my partner Drew meet Jogo oh Jogo huh well nice to meet you Jogo. I guess it's nice to meet you to Drew so we will be partners yeah I guess. All right Drew Jogo your first mission is to go after this guy he is a Demon beast. I guess they don't know that I am practically a Demon beast to but they don't have to know I guess we can get going huh Jogo yeah I guess you're right. Meanwhile I guess this is where the Demon beast lives huh Jogo yeah Drew I guess so. We should go in all right oh look Jogo it's the Demon beast I see Drew your right. So you're the Akashi I have been hearing about well you won't take me. We will see huh one tailed Demon beast all right Jogo go. I got it Drew hah punch whoosh ugh that was a good hit Akashi. I guess it's my turn now Jogo hah Demon lightning tweet hah take this boom is that the best you got one tailed. I have not even begun sand burial I forgot the one tailed is a sand demon darn I hope the sand doesn't come near me. I can't move oh no it got Jogo darn Jogo I'm coming rah whoosh Jogo are you okay yeah but Drew it almost got me. I will handle this Jogo take a rest now Demon eyes I will show you pain boosh what is this power what rah no I can't breathe rah. I rah I did it we won Jogo Drew what was that I didn't know you could use Demon eyes yeah. I guess we can go Jogo lets grab the one tailed and go right Drew. As I took the one tailed to the hide out I wondered what my next mission will be. Meanwhile Drew Jogo we have spotted the eight tailed Demon beast. I guess it's time to go Jogo right Drew whoosh so we made it Jogo remember stay sharp. I guess we can go in Drew yeah all right eight tailed come with us. I don't think so you Akashi are not taking me. I guess we are going to have to take him by force Jogo hum no problem hah iron fist punch whoosh. When did you get that Jogo oh I have had it oh I see well it's my turn now hah Demon lightning tweet hah die Demon beast boom. I guess you got him Drew rah I can't lose no plop let's take him Jogo got it Drew. Meanwhile good you got him now we are going after the seven tailed Demon beast okay Jogo you ready yeah. All right Jogo lets head out right Drew okay now we are almost their Drew okay. Meanwhile we made it now let's look for the seven tailed got it Drew hey I think I found her you did Jogo wear look on the picture it looks like her yeah your right let's go hey seven tailed we are here to take you back with us oh you must be the Akashi I see well you won't win so easily. We will see about that Demon eyes Demon paralyze whoosh rah no with the Demon eyes power I can't win no plop. I see that was easy now Jogo let's take her got it. Meanwhile I see you have the seven tailed good you got her now we go after the two tailed I see well let's get going Jogo right Drew I guess this is it Jogo lets go. All right two tailed your coming with us. Really am I. yeah let's go Jogo right hah super punch boom. Oh owe that really hurt. I guess it's my turn Demon eyes paralyze huh now Jogo boom. I guess we win all right let's take the two tailed back with us. Meanwhile good Drew you to Jogo thanks. I have to tell you to something before you go on your next mission yes sire what are it. I have to tell you that Jogo did you know that Drew is the nine tailed Demon beast. Drew you are yes I am sorry Jogo but how did you finally figure it out. Yes well it wasn't easy but I remembered that the nine tailed we could never find till now so you see we will take you down. I guess if you have to but you will never get the chance Demon eyes paralyze boom arch no now I will take you down Demon lightning tweet hah boom no I can't die no boom. Meanwhile Drew you won yeah I did so Drew what are you going to do now well I might still wear my robe for a little longer but I think I am going to go see my brother Danny because I fought him one time and I didn't settle the score from last time so I see I hope you win yeah well this is good-by my partner. Meanwhile I guess I'm home Danny where are you Drew you why are you hear. I am here to settle things right here and now Drew so this is it huh the end well so be it. I guess we can get started hah yeah hah punch I will finish this Dan Demon lightning just like last time huh Drew Beast ball. I will take you down lets finish this hear and now whoosh boom. Demon lightning Beast ball boom rah tweet boom rah whoosh the Beast ball hit me owe the Demon lightning hit me. I guess I will have to take you out with my sword same hear Drew shying hah stab rah. I guess Dan we both are going to die yeah Drew I guess so I can use Demon lightning one more time and you die the Beast ball same for me rah hah Demon lightning Beast ball. I won Dan rah not so fast Drew rah I guess we die together Dan yeah this is the end Drew good-by forever boom. Whoosh Drew Dan are they alive I don't know Spence Jake check their pulses… no they didn't make it well let's put a grave up for them but remember Drew and Danny they were good people and good brothers we will not forget the people we lost today good-by both of you._

_Chapter 8 a new generation_

_So you're still looking at there graves huh yah it's okay I miss them to. I know but why did they do this I can't believe they killed each other. I know Spencer but they wouldn't want us to dwell on the past like this I say we just move on oh you're right well let's go. What where are we going nowhere I want to have a match all right then bring it. I hope you're ready bro always now let's go. I will take you down we will see now snake wrap siring rah fine water demon blast splash darn I guess you got me I guess so huh. I think that was a good match me to well we should get back right. Well I guess Spencer and Jake are still around huh I better go report this to the Akashi leader then sir I am back good what have you found out Senatobia well master Jake and Spencer are still around oh I see well you and another Akashi go and take care of them yes sir. I guess I will take Jogo all right Jogo let's go right. So where are we going Senatobia well we are going to see Jake and Spencer oh are we going to end them yes. I guess this will be fun all right get ready we are almost there good. All right we made it now let's see if we can see them oh there they are hey Jack Spencer we are here to kill you. What who are these guys wait it's the Akashi Jake look your right what are you hear for. Well we are here to kill you two what really I guess we have no choice but to fight bring it on. I don't ever think we have seen you before I am new my name is Senatobia well looks like we have to kill you to Jake I got Jogo you get the new guy right. Well if it isn't Spencer I am about to kill you this time Jogo huh funny since my brother isn't here I will do him a favor. Well Senatobia is it I will put you in the ground for my brother well kid bring it on hah punch whoosh punch I got you. I guess it's my turn huh Jogo it's time to put you in the ground whoosh punch rah whoosh darn fine iron fist hah oh no punch whoosh. Well Senatobia is that all you got. Not even close I will show you my power now death bomb attack whoosh boom. Oh no I have to move whoosh that was close. Not bad kid but you're not out of the woods yet hah punch ouch whoosh. Oh no Jake are you all right yes but he is hard I guess I have to take him out now snake wrap go siring oh no I guess I will have to step it up then water demon bomb boom oh no that's awesome Spencer. I don't think I can take much more we have to pull out right whoosh what where do you think you're going no Jake let them go oh fine. I have to ask you why let them go well I think they were after us but they retreated so oh I see. I guess what we do now well Jake we could wait and see what happens but for now we do nothing oh okay Spencer. Meanwhile so how was your mission sorry sir we retreated but somehow they have gotten stronger? Oh I see well no matter I have prepared for this to happen now pick your members okay Jogo Obi lets go got it right. Meanwhile so you think they will come back I am sure but if they do we will be ready for them me and you right. I don't know if you're so sure about that you brats. What that sounds like the Akashi is it huh I guess you're very perceptive nice work what Jogo and who is this guy oh my name is Obi. Obi huh well we will beat you to and this time Jogo we will kill you so you ready Spencer yeah bring it on hah whoosh punch aught. I got him yes now let's finish him Beast ball Demon lightning what how do you know the Demon lightning it's a gift from my brother he taught me. Now we will finish you rah Demon lightning Beast ball boom rah no boom whoosh. Oh no Jogo are you all now I don't think I can make it flea while you still have a chance no. I can't be leave you killed Jogo darn I guess I will have to flea I will be back mark my words you brats. Meanwhile huh I guess we beat him yeah but we still have to deal with Obi right but for now we will rest up right. Meanwhile so Obi Jogo is dead I take it yes sir very well then he was one of our best members oh well it comes with a price. So sir what do we do now well we will just retreat for now but when the time is right we will strike yes sir. So what should we do now well they have probably retreated for now so in the meantime do you want to have a sparring match sure. I guess bring it on hah snake wrap oh water ball boom huh nice now take this Beast ball oh if that's how it is going to be Demon lightning hah boom hah I will show you Jake boom whoa that was a big explosion are you okay yeah you yup. I think that's enough training we have gotten pretty strong yeah. I wonder if we are both a match for the Akashi yeah defiantly oh you think so huh well let's just see oh the Akashi what it's the Akashi leader and that Obi guy what are you doing here oh we just came to kill you two. I don't think so well you ready yeah lets go hah punch huh he's fast. I guess that's why he is the Akashi leader then well I guess I will have to kill him to hah grab huh ache you no plop Spencer no hah punch grab he stopped my punch. Well it looks like I will have to finish you both punch kick arch no plop. I can't believe it's ending like this I won't let it now Beast ball hah you die Obi hah not even close brat grab swing hah no boom oh no Jake are you all right yeah I am okay I don't know if we can win or not don't say that there's always a way. I don't think so your brother's right not this time you brats I won't give up not yet huh you brats still won't give up no way. I guess we have to teach them a lesson then right die Jake no whoosh stab rah oh how a pity Spencer gets stabbed instead of Jake. I guess its okay we did our job let's move right goodbye you two. Meanwhile no Spencer you can't be dead you just can't be I can't believe it you are dead no those Akashi will pay for what they have done its only natural I give you a proper burial I am sorry I couldn't stop them it's all my fault I will miss you Spencer. Jake I'm sorry for what they have done its okay Toshiro but I have one thing to say they will pay for this I swear it. So what are you going to do now Jake I am going to find them Toshiro and kill them. Well Jake if you're going to do that at least let me help you. Really you would help me yeah its bad enough they had Drew join them and him and Dan get killed and now they killed Spencer it would be my honor to help. I don't know what to say Toshiro but thank you not a problem Jake. I have a question though will I have to become a senjue reaper like Drew no not exactly if we give you the powers to defeat the Akashi there is a difference between your own spiritual energy and borrowing it. Oh I see so if you lended me some of your power it would not be permanent. Yes if I felt my own spiritual energy it would become permanent yes. Okay then if you will give me the skills to take down the Akashi then let's do it good. Now hold on the tip of my okay got now I will give you some of my energy whoosh boom hah I can feel the spiritual energy. I guess it work now I am going to teach you a move I taught your brother okay now take your sword out got it now put your sword like your pointing at something okay. Good now say kitosai ten shows hah kitosai ten show whoosh boom. I can't be leave I did that that's awesome so Toshiro do you have anything else to teach me well yes I do. I guess if Drew knows this stuff you can to now this is different from the wave oh okay how different well you will feel an enormous power of energy. Oh cool let's do it very well then this move is like the first because your brother was able to have the same name each time. Now say the name kitosai Bondkai all right then kitosai Bondkai wow this is amazing this stream of power it feels good thank captain Toshiro no problem. I hope you have good luck on killing the Akashi yeah thanks captain I hope so too. I hope on my sake I kill them instead of them killing me but anyway I'll probably come out killing them I hope. But if that doesn't work I can create my own moves that's it you no Jake now that Drew's gone I have to get stronger I think I am going to create a new Beast ball called Beast ball shuriken but I don't know I probably won't. Dan now that I know the Beast ball I could create it for Dan that's what I will do. Now Beast ball all right now I will spin it like a giant shuriken rah I did it I actually did it now I can take them down. I guess my training is complete get ready Akashi your going down. Meanwhile so do you think that brat Jake will try to kill us this time I doubt it but if he does we will be ready. Oh because I was wondering are you ready now. Jake that brat prepare to die I don't think so now kitosai ten show whoosh what rah no he's dead no stay back kid huh Beast ball shuriken hah boom rah I can't die no plop. I guess since Drew already killed Akashi I guess I will just wipe the rest of you out now this is a move that Drew was only able to do but I figured it out giant kitosai ten show hah swing huh no boom. I did it I killed the rest of the Akashi on my own you would be proud of me Drew. I wonder what to do now I mean I killed all the Akashi their he is boy come with me okay._

_Chapter 9 decided fate_

_So what do you want with me we are here to take you with us what kill me no we want you to join us. I have to ask you why you want me to join you. The reason is that we found out that you have special powers oh how so. Well we ran certain tests and found you have unique powers like the snake demon and that Beast ball thing you do oh so you want to steal them from me. Oh no we want your help taking care of a threat oh what kind of threat. I don't know if you have herd of them but they are a clan called hereto what hereto what kind of clan is that. Well so far we know that they use deadly puppets to attack village's towns and neighborhoods. Oh I see so they are like attack puppets right fine I will help you but on one condition. Okay anything you won't I won't you to let me go afterwards faire enough then. So I was wondering where we find these so-called puppets huh there so these are the so-called puppets this should be fun. So do you know how to fight of course I do good let's go hah Beast ball boom I got some. So your turn show me what you got sure hah energy ball attack whoosh boom I did it. How did you do that oh it's my original move I can generate my chakra into a ball like your Beast ball cool. Oh no here they come again hold on to me what just do it okay zip what where are we at the base. So you guys have your own base that's so cool it's your base now to oh. I was just wondering back there you never told me your name oh that's right okay my name is Yuri oh Yuri huh cool. Oh Jake this is Koran oh hi there Koran. So what can you do Koran? I can heal every part of my body that's cool. So Jake are you ready what ready for what well we had reports of puppets in the nearest area you ready yes. All right Jake lets hit got it whoosh all right we are here wait their they are let's get those puppets. I will take all of you out at ones Beast ball boom yes I did it I got some. All right Yuri lets team up got energy ball now Beast ball we will wipe you all out. Let's go hah boom yes we did it but don't celebrate just yet there are still some here huh their they are. I guess you guys ready let hah snake wrap got them swing boom yes I did it. Jake let's go we are done here okay well good job today everyone you to Jake thanks. Meanwhile I think we should take out one of our big puppets let's see how they do. Oh no help Jake our sensor picked up another puppet let's go what look at this guy he's big rah oh no it's a boss puppet. What a boss puppet what is that it's a giant puppet that destroys everything okay let's go get it it's not that simple what do you mean. The only thing that will destroy a boss puppet is if you find its weak spot well where the weak spot is I don't know. I guess have to just find it I snake wrap boom hah his shoulders now Beast ball boom rah yes I won. I can't believe it he beat a boss puppet Jake that was amazing how you did that I found his weak spot I guess we can go home now right. Meanwhile sir we just got word that Jake just destroyed one of our puppets. I see now take both of our last boss puppets out but sire if he destroys them we won't have any more yes and if all else fails us will use ourselves yes sir. Well Jake you did really well today yeah Jake Yuri more puppets I think it's the last bosses to Jake get ready right. I guess Koran was right they sent out all there puppets at once we can take them yeah. Now Beast ball hah boom crush he did it hah that's one down now your turn Yuri right hah energy bomb die boom I did it. Now only two more let's take them down together right Beast ball energy bomb hah boom yes we did it we beat all the boss puppets. I guess are journey ends here what when you kill those puppets you kill us along with it no boom we failed plop. I can't believe it team we beat all those puppets we did it. I guess we let you go now that was the deal yeah for now what you guys are my friends and if you ever need me again you know where to look. So Jake what are you going to do now I don't know probably go look for more fighting well good luck Jake yeah and if you need my help you know where to go so good-bye._

_Chapter 10 A new threat_

_So as I was moving on I wondered where I should go I mean all my brothers are dead or wait captain Toshiro that's right I could go find him and help him. I just wonder where is it I am a little lost rah what the heck is that thing swing plop what who did that. Oh hey Jake what captain Toshiro how's it been good I guess so what are you doing out here I was just going to ask you that myself. So Jake what does bring you out here I was wondering if I can join you guys I mean I have nowhere else to go. So you wont to join us huh well that's fine with me let's go cool so what's new Toshiro well we have a new threat what I thought Drew took care of the Espada oh he did it's just this is completely different so what are they or who are they. Well they call themselves the sand shin obi three what the sand shin obi three but I thought the sand people were good. Oh they still are it's just these left that village a long time ago and they are evil now. But why did they leave their village some say they were evil and just didn't like the village but some say they were after power who knows but they are still out there and we have to take them down. So where are they now well our research team said they were headed near a place called ten chi bridge if we go now we can catch up with them right yeah let's go. Meanwhile huh so when are they coming Jin soon Shoko but I can't wait any longer though oh quit Shoko shut up Kasha that's enough you two they are coming oh let's get ready. All right Toshiro were are here but where are they I thought the report said they would be here now whoosh huh so these are the sand ninja huh you think we could take them Toshiro yeah let's go. I don't think so sand shuriken whoosh tic I don't think so ting darn. I guess you got it Toshiro now it's my turn snake wrap swing no sand clone drizzle darn I didn't get him. I guess it's my turn huh Shoko go sand wall crumble what fine Ill bust it down Beast ball swirl boom darn why didn't it budge. I should have told you before my sand wall is practically unstoppable darn I have to figure this out wait a sand wall if I can't break it I will have to climb it but how did Drew show me before well if you can't ever break a wall and your enemy is on the other side put your hands together and focus your chakra into your feet that will enable you to climb walls and trees and stuff. I guess here goes hah now get ready swirl Beast ball how he boomed rah no boom plop crumble. I guess I beat that Shoko guy huh. Damn I guess they beat Shoko Kasha let's go right Jin huh I don't think so what slash rah no Jin. I guess you are next Kasha no I won't let it end this way sand shuriken slash rah Captain Toshiro no I can't believe you did that to him snake wrap huh no I won't let it end like this sand shurikens whoa that was close I have to end this now Beast ball no stay back you can't touch me now hah boom no whoosh plop I won I won but Toshiro you can't be dead no okay then. I guess I will put a burial up just for you my friend in honor of Toshiro goodbye you die kid what who are you you'll find out soon enough but by then you will be dead well bring it on._

_Chapter 11 a reunions with old friends_

_I don't know who you are but you're going down just like the rest of them hah punch whoosh. I see so you are quiet strong after all aren't you boy well my job is done for now I have all the research I need huh don't you walk away from me darn I guess he got away. Meanwhile so you got enough research about Jake yes he is very strong if I didn't get away in time he would have killed me I see so now we can strike the boy yes sir oh and Sumac be careful right sir okay now we're is that Jake kid at oh there he is hey remember me oh you you're the guy from earlier what you come to finish me off actually your right so let's go. I guess I will have to take you down to huh just try it kid hah punch whoosh whoa he's strong he was never like that before who is this guy. I guess you have noticed how strong I am huh I didn't reveal it before because I was just studying you. What you were just studying me what do you mean well me and my master new about you and at first we wanted to study you and now that we have done that we must kill you. What kill me know it can't be the end here not yet snake wrap huh know what he now Beast ball whoosh boom know whoosh I did it I beat him hah what I thought for a minute you almost got me but how. Well before you hit me I used a substitution to hide from that Beast ball of yours darn I thought I almost had him to. No not quit kid it was clever doing so but you still didn't get me you brat now I will finish you here. I don't think so Sumac what that voice it can't be Yuri what are you doing here I came to stop you you're not hurting my friend I guess I have to flea for now. Are you okay Jake huh Yuri how did you find me well at first I heard fighting and then I heard a snake so I figured. Oh thanks Yuri you really saved me back their huh it was nothing you're my friend and we have to look out for each other right yeah. So how is Koran well she's missing you a little actually a lot but you can rest at the base for now right. Meanwhile well looks like we are here remember this place yeah how could I forget hey Koran look who I found. What why are you disturbing me while I am working you know I don't like that Jake your back so what brings you here well I will tell you let's go sit. So what brings you here so soon well if it wasn't for Yuri I would have been dead? What do you mean you would have been dead? Well I ran into this guy and he is nothing I have ever seen before its weird he first studies you to know your moves and strategies then he uses it against you but he said that he knew you Yuri is that true. Yes he used to be with me in a squad long ago but then he got mad at me for some reason and I never saw him again until now. So what are you going to do I might' as well try to kill him I mean if he's after you and he knows I am still around there's no juice but to kill him. I am going to help you I mean if he's after me I might as well help you Yuri thanks I appreciate that now were to find him well we could look last time we saw him good idea let's go. So Yuri took the boy huh well looks like I have to go find him no need Sumac oh Jake you came huh yeah I want to finish you right here and now I agree boy. I hope you don't mind I will fight you to. Yuri I don't I can finish you both at same time in blow huh just try it. I guess you ready Jake yeah now snake wrap arch huh you got me not substitution what. Now from our last fight I never showed you my real power take this big bomb attack whoosh Jake look out huh whoosh boom no Yuri are you okay. I have to tell you something Jake don't die from Sumac my friend kill him oh. No you I can't believe you Sumac I am going to kill you for what you have done to Yuri crunch your life is mine. Now prepare to die Beast ball whoosh boom rah no plop I can't die here. So you didn't get enough huh snake wrap whoosh boom whoosh boom now I will finish you Beast ball shuriken swirl hah boom no plop I did it I beat him. I remembered I have to go see if Yuri is okay um Yuri are you huh Jake you beat him yeah yes I'm fine oh good. So it looks like we beat him Yuri yeah so Jake where are you going now I don't know I might just stay with you guys for a little longer that sounds fine but so what are we doing now I don't know let's go find something okay._

_Chapter 12 chaos in the temple_

_As me and Yuri traveled we came across a temple so we looked inside we saw strange symbols I wonder what it could be. So Jake what do you think it could be I don't know Yuri theses are strange markings I've never seen anything like it. Let's keep moving on maybe we can find something in here if we search right I guess so. So Yuri what do you think of this temple I don't know it's pretty weird I mean these weird markings on the walls what does it mean I mean every time we keep moving there on every wall. Hey Yuri let's keep moving right wait did you hear that roar. What the was that it sounded like an animal or something let's keep going we are getting closer to that sound huh there it is. What the heck is it looks like a giant animal eating crunch oh Yuri oh no roar look out. I guess this is bad right oh you think I am sorry Jake oh it's too late for that now just run. What are we going to do Jake oh wait I have an idea jump Beast ball boom whoosh I did it you did it Jake yeah I did. Now let's keep moving so we don't have to face something like that again but just to be sir keep on our toes right. So what do you think that thing was there for either to keep people out or to protect something? Well let's keep moving right so remember be ready right wait what is that what is what down there it looks like a cult. Oh no duck what is wrong anything I thought I saw something never mind. Oh man that was close we have to be more careful right crumble oh no Yuri plop owe that hurt. I knew it intruders get them oh no Yuri get up this is bad. Yuri lets go get up I got it I will make a hole for us Beast ball boom crumble now run. Now men get them hah you brats better get back here. Jake uses your Beast ball and I will use my energy ball right my friend. Now Beast ball energy ball boom crumble whoosh oh ouch. I can't believe it Jake we made it out of that crazy temple alive yeah no kidding there they are get them oh no. I can't believe they are still chasing us I guess there is no point in fighting them there's too many. What the heck is that thing wait its Koran hey Koran guys you okay yeah just get us out of here right get on drive vroom oh god we are here thanks Koran you really saved us back there. So what happened with you guys well when we were traveling we ran into a temple and then those guys tried to kill us? Oh I see that sound horrible oh it was it was a complete nightmare I am glad it's just over now. So we made it back at the base huh thank god hey guys I think I have found some trouble what look. What the who are you I am the one who is going to kill you so get ready huh._

_Chapter 13 the new Beast ball_

_So you ready boy bring it on this is my original technique Snake wrap huh oh no now take this whoosh boom. Oh man that hurt your going to pay for that kid now let's see I can tell you have a snake demon very well then sealing jutsu demon steal barrier. What the heck is going on arch my body the snake it feels like it's gone what did you do to me. I stole your powers and now you can't use any of that snake stuff your normal just like me. I don't care it doesn't mean I still can't use jutsu. What are you saying it means I can still beat you now Beast ball shuriken hah boom no I can't lose here? I won yes I did it no not quit kid what how is he over there I used a shadow clone. Darn it I almost had him I was so close I won't give up not yet. I don't know why you keep trying you're going to die here no matter what. I can't let it end like this I will beat you no matter what. Okay kid I will be jenorouse I will not kill you and I will let you come up with a new technique and if you do we will have one last fight but if you can't come up with a new technique by the end of the day I will kill you this time so goodbye for now. So he wants me to come up with a new technique huh fine let's do it. So how am I going to do this I have to think fast before he comes back let's see I could make a new Beast ball move yeah that's what I will do okay how would I do this. I know I could make my Beast ball bigger than usual I could call it the giant Beast ball. Now let's see if I can do it hah swirl hah swirl I think I almost got it boom owe it blew up on me. I can't believe this it's harder than I thought darn all I can do is try again hah swirl hah swirl boom no darn. I can't believe this it's so hard fine let's try again hah swirl hah swirl I almost got it hah swirl boom no darn. I can't believe I can't do this why is it so hard to do I guess I won't be able to beat him. No I can't give up I won't now let's do it again hah swirl hah swirl now giant Beast ball poof no I still didn't get it. Oh to bad well I gave you time but I guess you didn't do huh well time to die. No I won't die here I will get it just you watch now bring it on. I guess as you wish now die punch arch. Well you know your snake demon well when I took it I can also use it for myself now snake wrap strap huh hah boom. Oh no he used the snake wrap for himself this is bad I have to get this new Beast ball up and running. I guess I can just finish you of now snake wrap strap huh whoosh boom whoosh boom arch no I can't let him win. I guess that is the end for you huh boy no this is not the end just yet now giant Beast ball hah whoosh. Oh no hah shadow clone boom poof what did I get him. Hah you almost got me boy but not quit huh what oh no a shadow clone damn and I was so close. I will admit you almost got me there but still didn't work. Darn it how will I get him every time he just uses a shadow clone how can I get him let's see if I try to attack him directly he will just use a shadow clone that's it hey let's see you take on this. It doesn't matter what you throw at me I can just use shadow clones huh I guess your right but how do you deal against this Beast ball shuriken swing huh shadow clone grab boom. Hah I got you now giant Beast ball hah whoosh no darn you boom no whoosh plop I did it I beat him. Yeah you killed him you killed my brother. Oh no so I have to fight you huh well bring it on I will take you down to. I don't think it will be that easy rah demon palm hah punch whoosh huh he isn't as easy as I thought. I will teach to mess with me hah whoosh oh no this guy is crazy he's really mad. I will kill you hah boom hah boom oh no he's lost it. I won't let you goo punch hah punch arch plop. I have to slow him down now snake wrap strap hah you can't hold me snap. Oh no this guy is a monster there is nothing to slow him down but fine hah Beast ball boom whoosh rah. What it only made him madder there is nothing to stop this guy. I will crush you little worm prepare to die hah. I can't believe this I still can't stop him even with the Beast ball but maybe with the new Beast ball now giant Beast ball hah boom arch whoosh plop. I did it I think I did it. I will crush you rah what not even the new Beast ball could kill him what is this guy like I said before he is crazy. I will destroy you worm come out of there you are huh he found me hah punch whoosh I don't think I can beat him no I can't give up for my brothers take this Beast ball shuriken hah boom huh no whoosh boom. I think I got him but just to make sure Beast ball take this huh hah boom arch no whoosh boom. I think I won yes I did it I beat him what you killed my brothers I will beat you down huh oh no not this again. I will kill you die worm hah huh no whoosh that was close. I guess I will have to take you down as well fine double Beast ball boom no plop did I win poof a substitution. I will beat you get ready because here I come hah punch whoosh. Ouch I don't know how long I can take these punches for I have to finish this quick Beast ball hah boom now Beast ball shuriken hah boom take this giant Beast ball boom I did it I think nice try kid huh he is still here. I can't believe this I used everything to try and take him down but wait let's see if this works Beast ball now giant Beast ball now Beast ball shuriken the greatest Beast ball hah boom arch whoosh boom. I did it I think I actually did it arch plop hey over here is this him yeah good lets grab him. Meanwhile huh what where am I what is this place don't worry your safe. What do you mean I am safe what the hell is this place and where am I arch. Hey take it easy you need to rest what rest who are you and why did you capture me are you after something if you are I am not going to give it to you. No nothing I won't from you I need you actually what do you mean you need me. I mean I need your help with something important well whatever it is I am not going to help you with it. Oh yes you are because if it wasn't for me you would still be laying there dying on the ground like a worm arch. Oh fine what you want from me I need your help oh with what. I need your help with a threat they call themselves the white fangs. Oh the white fangs huh so what can they do they can send for rare dog beasts at their disposal and they are attacking my village will you help me yeah but if I help you what's in it for me I will grant you your freedom fine. But before we get these guys I want to rest first fine and um what's your name my name is Lars huh cool my name is Jake cool._

_Chapter 14 the summoning beasts_

_So Jake are you ready to take the white fangs down yeah good I have spotted one of them nearby good let's do it. All right let's get ready oh Jake there's one huh I guess you are right hey you huh aren't you a member of the white fang. Oh yeah I am but state your business I come to kill you or your one of them huh fine. I don't have all day so let's go very well then summoning jutsu rare beast dog poof. Oh so that's your tricks huh you can send for rare animal's fine Beast ball boom whoosh poof. I see now take these summoning jutsu rare beasts toad poof huh boom arch no that's incredible. I can't believe even when I beat the other animal he comes put with more but twice as hard. I wonder have you had enough Jake not even close I see summoning beast four fanged strikes. Oh no here we go again huh boom whoosh arch boom. I can't believe I am losing like this wait how did you know my name because you are my target what your target what do you mean. I mean you are my target because there is more like us we have all been assigned people to eradicate for safe reasons. What do you mean safe reasons well you are too dangerous to be kept alive you see so I have to kill you. I don't think so send for as much as you want I will beat them and you. I guess if you want to die so badly then so be it hah punch arch I don't think so hah punch arch hah punch arch punch arch plop. I think I won not quiet summoning beast giant dog hah boom. I can't believe this he is so hard no boom arch I don't think I can win this battle whoosh here I come boy oh no. I can't believe this I have to think of something whoosh hah grab crunch what who are you I don't believe it so it's you after all huh. I won't let you hurt this boy Avon what Serbia what are you doing here I felt your energy so I came to see what happened and here I find you attacking this boy. Serbia I won't let you interfere let the boy go fine but I will be back and I will kill the boy. So are you all right yeah I think so what is your name my name is Serbia so what was that how do you know him. Oh Avon we used to be partners we used the same jutsu like you saw but then he became evil and then did what he wanted then I never saw him since. So that's the story huh yeah and I am going to teach you a summoning jutsu oh really so I can beat him right yeah. So what summoning jutsu are you going to teach me? I am going to teach you how to send for a toad a toad huh cool so how do you do it. I will show you here is the hand sign put your hands together and fold two down and two up then put your two fingers that are together and put them into a cross and now slap the ground and say summoning jutsu toad poof. I can't believe that that is so cool now let me try poof huh it's just a tad pole don't worry you will get it. I guess I will have to keep at huh fine hah poof oh it's still just a tad pole. OH hey Jake yeah comes with me okay what why we are at a cliff this will help with your training. Cool so how does it help with my training you will see push huh rah what the why did you do that. Good luck Jake I can't believe he pushed me down this cliff what now I see summoning jutsu poof whoa plop I did it I summoned a giant toad hey Serbia I did it huh I guess he did do after all good kid now come back up right now toad jump whoosh boom poof I did it Serbia. Oh yes you did good kid now I will show you how to send for more toads other than that one. Oh that's cool but remembers Jake when he summoned more creatures other than one. Oh right he had tons of different ones which was really hard. Right that's why we are doing this now it's the same hand sign but different toads understand yes good let's begin. Now toad summoning jutsu poof whoa that's what is call a guard toad when you need a guard he's there. All right let me try summoning jutsu guard toad poof yeah I did it good now the last test is to use the guard toad in battle lets spar right. Now get ready I am going to come at you hard now hah whoosh huh now guard toad poof huh good work but what if they get behind you. Oh huh guard toad poof punch grab huh I guess you got me you pass this part. I guess I do huh so what's next now I will teach you about being a toad sage what a toad sage yes. So how do you become a toad sage like this okay now area transformation mount gammadion whoa what is this place this Jake is mount gammadion this is where I can teach you the toad sage power. Oh that's so cool how do you do it first you have to get used to the environment now I want you to fight me right hah punch huh hah punch. Okay now you're getting it you got it now yes I did it good. Okay now I am going to show you how to use the toad sage power since you have the hang of it let's get started okay boy you got the feel of the environment now how to use the toad eyes is you enter sage mode now put your hands together and focus good now say sage mode toad sage awaken got it sage mode toad sage awaken boom I did it. Okay now say toad eyes got it toad eyes good you did it now I will beat Avon good go for it Jake right. I guess I will see you later right so let's see where you Avon are oh Jake it looks like you found me yeah and I am going to beat you we will see. Now take this toad summoning poof whoosh boom oh it looks like you found a summoning Jutsu well take this summoning dog poof boom arch I guess I will have to use it toad sage awaken now toad eyes toad barrage boom huh boom huh . I guess you found some new tricks huh fine punch arch whoosh I don't think so I am not done yet hah beast ball boom rah now toad summoning finish him boom huh boom huh boom plop. I guess I win huh no it can't be no yes I won I don't think so what who are you my name is Colin oh Colin huh well bring it on._

_Chapter 15 the death of snake_

_So Colin I guess I will have to take you down as well you can try but it won't be so easy. I will not know until I try right. I guess your right so take this demon claw slash whoosh. Whoa what kind of power was that this guy is not normal? I guess I missed huh well I won't miss this time now demon claw slash barrage whoosh boom huh oh no slash swirl slash. Oh that hurt what kind of power is that fine hey take this Beast ball shuriken whoosh huh arch boom I think I got him. Owe nice attack but you will have to do better than that to kill me you brat hah demon claw slash whoosh. Oh no not again damn owe that really hurts I don't know if I am going to make it no I can't say that I will take you down Beast ball now Beast ball now take this hah what Beast ball barrage huh boom arch not bad kid but I won't die that easy. I guess I have to do it demon claws now take this demon claw bomb hah die whoosh. I don't believe it what the boom arch I can't believe this guy is this strong I was surprised I survived the blast. Now let's see the smoke is vanishing what he survived the blast impossible it can't be. So you survived my blast huh well let's see you survive it again huh I have to think fast or else I will be dead right summoning jutsu giant toad poof boom. I think I got him what the heck is that it's the toad summoning jutsu huh. I guess I can use it but just this one's now demon claw summoning demon hound let's go rah hah how do you like that this will be the end oh no chief toad get ready. I guess we will go now demon hound destroy that toad roar whoosh huh a sonic boom chief toad now bounce boom oh that was close. I guess we missed huh now chief toad whoosh slap boom roar huh no matter we will still win get him roar oh no a another sonic roar chief toad. I am on it now water blast splash sizzle what did you just talk. Oh yes but inside your mind that's how he is winning is summoning beast is talking to him oh I see it's like telepathy now I get it chief toad water bullets right splash boom arch. I guess he figured it out huh we have to finish this quick right now sonic boom chief toad now on it water bullets boom splash. I guess the same move is not going to work on them this time right sonic boom barrage boom oh no chief toad now water bullets boom what a another sonic boom deflect it it's too late boom no plop poof. I can't believe it that's right I am still in mid-air I got you now whoosh what hat punch whoosh plop I did it oh no plop. I can't believe it he kicked me of my animal I did it but that hurt when I fell I don't know if I can move right. I can't believe that brat did this to me I can still move I think arch never mind. I can't believe you brat now I can't move strait hah now you know how I feel. Oh damn you I may not be able to move just right but I can still kill you same here so this is the end take this punch arch. I can still fight punch arch take this punch hah punch arch punch arch plop. I guess we are at wit's end let's just finish it right back at you hah hah stab huh stab huh. So this is it I guess we both die at the end huh yeah but at least we accomplished both killing each other. I guess this is it huh well at least I will meet all of you guys again at wear ever you are Drew, Danny, Spencer I guess this is goodbye forever but before I go I just want to say that I have no regrets what so ever and at least I won in the end I guess this is it plop.? In the end Jake killed Colin and Jake was reunited in spirit with all three of his brothers so like always good prevailed and evil was destroyed._

_The end_


End file.
